


Farewell

by The_Heartsmith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternian Revolution, Angst, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Multi, That's it, The Signless is forgiving as usual, The Sufferer's Execution, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Heartsmith/pseuds/The_Heartsmith
Summary: The Sufferer’s execution is anything but merciful, and all he can hope is for the ones he love to be alright.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a Homestuck AMV with the song I Will Wait (by Mumford and Sons), and this should never have seen the light of day. I’m sorry.

His fingers were numbing.

The Signless had had no real name, no real identity. He had created his own title, his own self. And now, he guessed, his own sign. 

Blazing hot iron bars, tying his hands together and burning through skin, flesh and bone. The final star had been renamed. Cancer. Death. Suffering.

Why, when it hurt so much, did he feel so satisfied? Knowing that those glares and snarls would be the reason his name carried on? He would be remembered. If not as a hope for revolution, then at least for lesser men to know the fate that awaited if you disobeyed. He wanted them to be safe, the people. All of them, low and high; Something as petty as blood shouldn’t matter.

He hoped he got his message through.

The Disciple was crying down at the ground, far from his reach, and even though he wished to hold her and tell her that she was all right, he knew he couldn’t lie. He was crying, too. From pain or from grief and desperation, he couldn’t tell. Probably both. They had been so _close._

He would never again be able to hold her in his arms.

He leaned towards her, towards his mother and moirail and _love_ , unconditional love, something so rare when it could be so common. Toe-curling, hot pain seared through his arms at the movement. 

He was sorry he put them through this, but at the same time… How could he regret all those great moments with his family? It had to be this way, somehow. He felt it in his bones.

The Signless closed his eyes, waiting for the punishment to be over. Waited for death. The wounds on his wrists that had yet to be neutered by the hot iron was bleeding red all over his arms and shoulder, as if his very own blood was trying to apologize for making his life hell. Everything hurt.

_Thank you_ , he tried to tell it, eyes burning with tears, _Thank you for showing me love_.

Red and yellow eyes snapped open when he heard her scream, and not only her, but his mother and his best friend and the entire crowd, a roar too loud for his ears. His eyes widened in shock when he felt the arrow pierce his abdomen, and fresh tears burst forth as he screamed and trashed because it hurt _it hurt it hurt Mother, Psii, Meow, anyone, make it stop just please makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop-_

His lungs burned with agony, and he screamed, he roared louder than the crowd could ever be, his voice reaching higher into the sky than The Condense would ever get, letting the true gods know of his terror and his pain.

 

Suffering wasn’t enough to explain what he felt.

 

They let him hang until the blood dried, until the tears stopped flowing and the roars that tore his throat to shreds became whimpers of pain-dazed confusion. The red iron bars slowly melted back to steel gray, and there he hung, miserable and near death, like an animal ready to be gutted.

_Please kill me._

Psii had screamed himself sore, and even though the crowd wasn’t anywhere near silent, he could hear his mother’s sobs. The Disciple had gone, thanks to a warning from The Executor to go back to her forests, something he knew would kill a man of lesser blood. His heart ached.

Nothing was okay anymore.

”One day…” he whispered, coughing up a glob of red, ”one day…”

He relaxed, a small smile tugging on his lips as life slipped out of his grasp.

_Farewell. I’ll see you again sometime._

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make this? I have not clue? I made myself cry?
> 
> Best beta comments (she is SP, I am BS, and we kinda strayed from topic):
> 
> BS: And don’t even get me started on Sollux’s rumored double dongs.
> 
> SP: who wouldn't want that up their butt ;)))
> 
> SP: o shit this was a sfw chat wasn't it
> 
> SP: fuck
> 
> SP: i mean darn


End file.
